chapterquestfandomcom-20200214-history
Drakkon Ursus
Name: Drakkon Ursus *'Born:' 170.M41 *'Occupation:' **Planetary Governor of Athena Prime (292.M41 - Present) **Lord General of the Imperial Guard (292.M41 - 300.M41; 360.M41 - Present) **'Formerly' **Lord General Militant of the Sector Deus Imperial Guard (300.M41 - 360.M41) **Planetary Governor of Barkain (285.M41 - 292.M41) *'Status:' Ruling Athena Prime from Fort Deus. Description Drakkon Ursus is a bullish man known for an intense spirit that conceals a surprisingly cunning & strategic mind. Drakkon is of average height and slightly portly in his older age, but strong & stockily built. While none can deny that Drakkon's family name helped his rise up the ranks, he has always been a highly rated officer even before his elder brother Larion ascended to the throne of Sector Deus. In the field he is noted as a cunning commander who is adept at quickly identifying an enemy's weakness and is swift to press any advantage as overwhelmingly as possible with skilled & forethought manoeuvring. As such Drakkon's military victories are generally crushing, having routed the foe completely after capitalising on an opening. Meanwhile his failures - few though they are - resulted from Drakkon allowing himself to be baited into assaulting a feigned weakness. Nevertheless, Drakkon's sharp mind keeps him hard to deceive on the field of battle. In personal combat Drakkon is a skilled sabre duellist - albeit slowing in his older age. But he is also an absolute crack shot and swift draw with his ornate duelling laspistol - which is his preferred means of self-defence. His most noted personal combat achievement was killing three Xo'nad assassins with headshots on the draw when they infiltrated his command post during the Vernash Campaign in 241.M41. Politically Drakkon is far less vaunted. A poor orator and with little patience for legal meandering & courtly deception, Drakkon was never even seen as a potential threat by Larion to his throne. Quick to anger and equally quick to resort to violence, Drakkon was generally dissociated from Sector politics after 308.M41 when he broke the noses and several fingers of two Sector Court representatives after they mocked the Imperial Guard - despite the fact that the Lord General Militant would usually be a prominent figure in the Sector court. History Born the younger son of a younger brother of the Sector Lord, Drakkon never had much opportunity within the Ursus Dynasty. He did however quickly show a deep interest in the family's proud military history and excellent promise as an officer & commander himself. Inducted into the Imperial Guard as soon as he was of age, the influence of his family secured him a position in the vaunted Athenian Legion of Athena Prime and Drakkon was soon distinguishing himself in combat. His first major victories came during the Second Idacian War where then-Colonel Drakkon led the 33rd Athenian Armoured Regiment to several great successes. Swiftly promoted to the General Staff, Drakkon saw further victories in the Vernash Campaign against the Xo'nad as well as the Pralian Uprising. Over the space of over 80 years Drakkon led Brigades, Corps, and eventually entire Field Armies into battle across Segmentum Obscurus. Eventually in 285.M41 Drakkon was promoted to full General and installed as Planetary Governor of Barkain - a young newly claimed world in Sector Lagin that was primarily a forward military stronghold. However in 292.M41 - after a series of unlikely deaths within the Ursus Dynasty - Drakkon's elder brother Larion found himself in-line to the throne of Sector Deus. Upon taking the throne Larion recalled Drakkon back to Sector Deus, promoting him to Lord General and Governor of Athena Prime in the process. Drakkon was noted as an effective leader of Athena Prime - the career officer commanding the Fortress World's military society well. In 300.M41 however Larion Ursus used the Centennial Celebrations as an excuse to promote Drakkon further to Lord General Militant of Sector Deus, after 'rewarding' the incumbent Lord General Militant Wilhelm Van Der Geist with early retirement. Drakkon served as Lord General Militant for 60 years, and during this period he mostly stayed away from Sector and looked only to the running of his Imperial Guard. Nevertheless he was still immensely powerful and kept by his elder brother as a close ally. This would end in 360.M41 after the Coup against Larion Ursus removed the Sector Lord from power. Concerned that Drakkon - as Lord General Militant - would now have the clout to depose him as Patriarch of the Ursus Dynasty, Larion cooperated with the new Sector rulers to lure Drakkon into the Sector Palace and away from his vast armies of soldiers. While distracted, Drakkon was swiftly reassigned and demoted in Imperial records - the news spread across the Sector before Drakkon could even considering mustering his Imperial Guard armies in opposition. Reduced back to Lord General, Drakkon was still Governor of Athena Prime and therefore very powerful but lacked the interstellar influence that would be required to immediately usurp Larion as ruler of the entire Ursus Dynasty. However he was still powerful enough to potentially challenge Larion and was reportedly very unhappy with his demotion & humiliation - earned through no misdeed of his own - and took up heavy drinking. Drakkon & Larion now stand in clear opposition within the Ursus Dynasty, and the possibility of a Dynastic Civil War grows as the disunited family's outside influence shrinks little by little. Category:Ursus Dynasty Category:Imperial Guard